TsumeXToboe  The first kiss
by XxMaddieGirlxX
Summary: Tsume thinks its about time he told Toboe his true feelings for him, so he brings him to a quiet place and tells him how he really feels..but how will Toboe react?


TsumeXToboe - The first kiss

Finally the night had arrived. The pack had been traveling a full 3 days now and had gone without any food or sleep.  
They were so tired and hungry. Kiba decided it was about time they all took shelter and rested for the night so they could get their energy back up and ready for the morning. So they all followed Kiba up to a nearby cave which Tsume had spotted earlier on. Kiba stepped into the cave and looked around. It was small, but big enough for them all to fit into and rest for the night. They entered the cave and sat down at the back, resting their bodies up against the large boulder.

Hige placed his hand on his stomach as it began to rumble, "Man am I hungry" He whined.

Kiba looked at Hige then smiled and wrapped his arm around his shoulders. "Hey don't worry we'll get food soon enough"

Hige looked back at Kiba. "Ah alright I guess it can wait" He said as his stomach continued to rumble.

Tsume rolled his eyes slightly. 'Hes always hungry, damn Hige'

Toboe remained silent as Hige and Kiba continued to talk and Tsume looked as if he was about to get up and walk outside, like he always does. And as if Toboe was reading his mind, Tsume stood up and walked outside the caves entrance.

Kiba gazed up at Tsume. "Going for a walk alone again Tsume?"

Tsume turned around and looked at Kiba then looked back out in front of him. "Yes, just for a little while. I wont be long" He said before stepping away and walking off into the distance.

Toboe sighed then looked down and started playing with his braclets in boredem. 'I wonder what Tsume does all that time out on his own." He thought to himself.

Kiba glanced at Toboe then back at Hige. "We should get some sleep Hige." He said as he lay down next to a rock.

Hige nodded at Kiba in agreement then dropped down to the floor and closed his eyes. He curled up next to Kiba and soon they both fell asleep.

Toboe couldnt get to sleep since he was always worrying about Tsume every night. He looked up at the bright shining moon and smiled. "I wish I was with Tsume right now. Im dieing to see what he gets up to every night." He whispered quietly to himself.

Tsume continued to walk alone. He had been gone for about 1 hour now and it had started getting late. He felt it was about time to head back so he followed his own scent back to the location he had left off from. Finally he reached the cave and saw that Toboe was still awake. He said nothing to the runt, instead he just looked at him and shook his head. 'That damn kid always stays up so late worrying about me, he needs to get some sleep.'

Toboe raised his head and looked at Tsume as he stood outside in the freezing cold. "Huh, Tsume?"

"What kid?"

"What were you doing?"

"Nothing I was just taking a short walk as I always do"

"You take long"

"Oh whatever. You need to get some sleep Toboe, its not good for you to stay up all night you know, its bad for your health"

Toboe looked back down then sighed. "Im..im sorry Tsume, I cant help but worry. Your always gone for so long."

Tsume laughed a little in disbelief then walked inside the cave and sat down next to the runt.

Toboe gazed back up at Tsume and tilted his head in confusion. "What?" He asked.

Tsume stopped laughing then smiled at Toboe. "Nothing, come with me" He said before standing up and walking back outside the cave.

Toboe wondered why Tsume suddenly wanted him to come with him for a walk, at least thats what he thought was going to happen. He said nothing and just simply stood up and followed Tsume. It wasnt long before they reached a small patch of grass which lay just underneeth the glazing bright moon. Tsume sat down on the grass and leaned back in a relaxed position.

"Come here runt" He said as he gazed up at the moon.

Toboe walked over to Tsume and sat down, a fair distance away from him incase Tsume didnt want him sitting so close. Afterall,  
he knows what Tsumes like, he doesnt usually want people invading any of his space.

Tsume gazed back over at Toboe then rolled his eyes again. 'Damn kid" He thought. "Not there silly, over here" He said as he patted the ground next to him.

"Oh..erm..alright" Toboe said in confusion. 'Weird, this isnt like Tsume at all" He thought to himself before getting up and walking over to Tsume. He sat down and looked into the older wolfs beautiful glowing yellow eyes. Tsume stared at Toboe as he stared at him and after about another minute Tsume spoke.

"Toboe, I brought you here..because I wanted to tell you something"

Toboe smiled at Tsume then lay down with him. "Oh yeah, what?" He asked.

"Well..its nothing much..just that.."

"What?"

"Errm..well.." Tsume found it hard to say in words so instead he decided to just show it in the best way he could. So he closed his eyes and leaned across Toboes body then placed a kiss on his lips.

Toboe got a small shock as Tsume kissed him and a small chill ran down the back of Toboes spine, but after he had gotten over the shock he closed his eyes and embraced Tsumes pleasurable kiss. The kiss  
lasted for about 30 seconds then Tsume pulled away and hugged Toboe, holding him close. Toboe cried slight tears of joy, he felt happy to finally be with Tsume like this, it was always his dream.

Tsume heard Toboe has he began to cry. "Toboe, I love you" He said in his deep, loving voice.

Toboe wiped his tears away then blushed. "I..I love you too Tsume" He replied.

Both of them sat in silence as they continued hugging each other. "Dont leave me, please Tsume" Toboe muttered.

Tsume pulled Toboe up so they were looking at each other face to face and he smirked. "Toboe, I would never leave you, not in a million  
years"

Toboe smirked back at him then placed another kiss on him lips.

_'I love him, ill never leave him and he'll never leave me. Our love will last forever..thats a fact I know is true'_


End file.
